nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Interactive objects (Turnament series)
A list of the interactive objects featured in Turnament series. Pots Appearance In Turnament, pots appear as tear-shaped brown objects which can easily be mistaken for rocks. In Rust Bucket, pots have two color variants: lime green and purple. They have a spherical shape with an opening on top. Red pots are slightly taller than normal ones with a small circular base. They are red coloured and have a large white exclamation mark on them. Game information Pots are smashable objects that are spread throughout levels, often against walls. The player can break pots in one turn and they sometimes reveal coins or keys, so it is important to smash all of them if one wants to collect all the coins and progress forward in the level. In Rust Bucket, there are no coins in regular levels, but pots can still contain keys or even enemies. Because pots are a very common scenery element in both games, and they allow the player to pass a turn without moving, they often are very useful to deal with enemies such as skulls or spiders. Red pots are a special kind of pot which only appear in level 21. Breaking them will result in a scripted event, such as opening a gate in the same fashion as buttons. Multiple red pots can act as the same trigger for an event, meaning that the player has to break all of them to progress further in the level. When they first appear in level 21, they are slightly out of reach of the player, and can therefor only be smashed using a battle axe. Crates Appearance Crates appear as large square brown-coloured wooden boxes. Stone crates, on the other hand, appear to be made out of the same rock material as statue enemies, staircases and gates. Game information Crates essentially serve as pushable wall tiles. The player can move them around as long as there is space in which they can be moved. Like other obstacles, crates can block enemies. They can be placed on buttons and heavy buttons to unlock gates, and are often used as such when encountered in a level. Crates move one tile forward when pushed on ice tiles, making them a very useful element in levels that use ice. In Turnament, crates are impervious to fire, however in Rust Bucket wooden crates can be destroyed by flaming hazards as well as explosions from bombs or skull bombs. Stone crates, like other stone elements in the game can only be destroyed by explosions. Bombs Appearance Bombs appear as tall round metal objects with an orange motif on their sides. They have a circular base to keep them standing upwards and a round socket on top of them, from which a small fiery fuse can be seen. Game information Bombs are objects that can be used by the player to kill other enemies. Attacking a bomb will make it explode, killing everything but the player around it in a one-tile square radius. Bombs can destroy enemies, pots, and even villagers, making bombs a powerful object. If activated by a green knight, a bomb can even kill the player. Bombs are one of the only ways of killing boar statues, golden boar statues, skull statues, golden skull statues and living stumps, and as such must be used sparingly. If the player is being followed by a statue and uses a bomb at the wrong moment so that it does not kill the statue, the player may be cornered, so it is very important to know when to activate a bomb. Only the enemies and objects that are in the explosion radius of the bomb when the bomb is being detonated will be destroyed, and enemies that arrive in the explosion radius at the moment it is being triggered will not be affected. Rocks Appearance Rocks appear as square shaped stone obstacles with multiple cracks on them. Game information Rocks serves as an obstacle which can be destroyed by the player to reveal more parts of the level, in the same fashion as pots. As these are made out of stone, like statue enemies, they can only be destroyed by explosions from bombs and skull bombs or by using a warhammer. They first appear in level 32 and are often placed near crates which the player has to not blow up in order to progress further into the level. Mushrooms Appearance Mushrooms are greenish-brown coloured and have a thick square shaped cap with a thin circular stem. Game information Mushrooms are created by blobs when walking around, and thus can be found in trails. They can be attacked and destroyed just like pots and serve as obstacles. Being very common around blobs, they can easily be used to skip turns and thus help deal with consistent crowds of enemies. Since mushrooms are generated in trails, they can block other enemies and prevent them from reaching the player. Mushrooms can also be found as single obstacles on specific occasions, even if there was no blob to generate them. These can be found in one of the rooms in level 17 or in Endless Mode after the player has reached 10 points. Coins Appearance Coins are small gold discuses. Although they seem round in Turnament, they actually appear as octagons in Rust Bucket. Game information In Turnament, there are a certain amount of coins in each level. They may be found freestanding, inside pots, or being carried by enemies. All coins in a level have a set place and are always found in the same pots or enemies. In Rust Bucket, coins are only found in Endless mode. There, they are found lying on the ground, in pots, and dropped by villagers when they are rescued, treasure chests when opened and golden boar statues, golden skull statues, golden slime towers and mimics when they are destroyed. All collected coins will tally up to a general coin score which is kept through all runs. Coins can be used to revive the player upon death and to buy weapons from the shop. There can be a maximum of two coins in one room found in the ground and pots and four in treasure chests. Treasure chests Appearance Treasure chests are reddish-gold coloured, with white highlights and a golden keyhole. Game information Treasure chests only appear in Endless Mode, after reaching a minimum score of 4. They can be opened simply by walking into them or by being damaged with a bomb, weapons or even a fireball. There can be up to two treasure chests or mimics in one room, which both can include either two or three coins or a weapon. If the chest contains coins, they will be directly added to the player's score and the chest will stay open as an unbreakable obstacle. if the chest contains a weapon, it will break upon opening so that the player can pick the weapon on the ground. Mimics will copy the appearance of treasure chests, so it is important to be careful when going near one that has some enemies nearby. The chance of getting a weapon from a treasure chest increases the higher the player's score is . Much like mimics, chests can also be opened from afar using a long-range weapon such as a bow. RustBucket_chest_open.png|An opened treasure chest Buttons and gates Appearance In Turnamnet, buttons appear as light blue squares, while heavy buttons are pink. Gates are very similar in shape as walls or creates, but are pink coloured. In Rust Bucket, buttons are red circular disks set in iron tiles while heavy buttons are pink squares with white highlights. Their colour changes to bright green when activated. Gates are large square iron spikes which, upon retraction, only leave a closed trapdoor on the surface. Game information Pressing a button will open a certain gate. Once open, the gate stays open. In the case of a heavy button, the gate will only remain open if the button stays pressed. A way to achieve this is by leaving a crate on the button. In Rust Bucket, buttons and heavy buttons can be activated by enemies. An alternate way of opening gates is by destroying the corresponding red pots. It is important to note that gates cannot close if the player is still on them. Turnament_gate_open.png|An opened gate in Turnament RustBucket_gate_open.png|An opened gate in Rust Bucket Keys and locks Appearance Keys are golden, typical key shapes. Locks are golden gates with a lock on them. Wooden keys are beige colored and have a green leaf on the right side Game information In Turnament, keys are dropped by enemies or are found inside pots. When a key is obtained, it will appear in the HUD and any lock can be opened by standing next to it. In Rust Bucket, keys can also be found after rescuing a villager, or lying on the ground on specific levels. Once a key is obtained it will appear behind the player, in the position the player was in the turn before. A key has to touch a lock to open it. They are considered as solid objects, and therefore can block the path of enemies and even fireballs. Wooden keys are introduced in level 27. They work like regular keys, but are not fire resistant, causing them to be destroyed if they are hit by fire tiles, fireballs or even bombs, much like living stumps or wooden shields. TurnamentGate_animated.gif|A lock in Turnament RustBucket_lock.png|A lock in Rust Bucket RustBucket_wooden_key.png|A wooden key RustBucket_key_2.png|The key after being picked up by the player in Rust Bucket RustBucket_wooden_key_2.png|The wooden key after being picked up by the player in Rust Bucket RustBucket_lock_open.png|A lock after being opened in Rust Bucket Ice tiles Appearance Ice tiles appear, rather aptly, as shining tiles of ice. Game information Ice tiles cause the player to slide in the direction he/she was walking until the player impacts a normal tile, obstacle such as a crate or enemy, or reaches the edge of the level. They often form the central part of puzzles. Teleporters Appearance In Turnament, teleporters appear as flat tiles that flash between various blue and white patterns. In Rust Bucket however, they appear green with concentric green flashing squares. Game information In Turnament, stepping on a teleporter will move the player to another teleporter tile. They only appear in the latest levels and are heavily used to deal with skull and fire cannon patterns. In Rust Bucket, they appear in the castle levels. A teleporter tile can move the player to another one, but it can also teleport Rust Bucket to a marked tile which does not serve any other propose. This can be used to defeat enemies such as boar statues and skull statues by teleporting inside them. RustBucket_teleport_mark.png|A marked tile to which Rust Bucket can teleport to Stealth ground |image = RustBucket_invisible_tile.png |ability = Turns the player invisible |game = Rust Bucket}} Appearance Stealth ground appears as bright red squares with pale highlighted borders. Some bright yellow sparkles emit from it, going upwards. Game Information Stealth ground is introduced in level 24. Stepping on it will turn Rust Bucket transparent, making the character invisible to enemies. These tiles also act as an obstacle to their pathfinding, allowing the player to walk freely in an area surrounded by stealth ground. Enemies will not move if the player is behind some of these tiles and there are no other targets nearby, thus preventing them from walking on stealth ground. Enemies will only start to notice Rust Bucket one turn after the character has left a stealth area, allowing Rust Bucket to safely walk back and forth between normal ground and stealth ground without any harm. In Endless Mode, stealth ground only appear at the entrance of shops, preventing any enemy from getting inside. Goo tiles Appearance Goo tiles appear as bright green square puddles of good on the ground. When placed next to a ledge, some goo can be seen dripping on the side of the tile. Oddly, they can be walked on but are thick enough for crocodiles to fully enter them. Game information Goo tiles are found in large rectangular patches in the sewer levels of the game. There are the only place in which crocodiles can move in. They do not affect the player or any enemy's movements but remain less safe to sand on than normal ground due to the crocodiles which move in them. RustBucket_goo_drip.png|Some goo with drips on the side and a retracted crocodile Checkpoints Appearance Checkpoint are bright blue squares that emit rings of light upwards. In Rust Bucket, a blue '''C can be seen in the middle of the square. Game information Touching one of these will allow the player to continue from that point if he/she dies. If the player passes another checkpoint, the previous checkpoint will not serve as the player's current checkpoint, only the one last touched. After the player dies, the screen will scroll over to the last checkpoint, and a loud boom will be heard. After this, Rust Bucket will appear on top of the checkpoint and everything in the level (except for coins) will be reset. Checkpoints are often placed so that a puzzle can be reset if the player messes it up. Simply touching a checkpoint will reset the puzzle back to the beginning. Checkpoints are often placed in a level so that they must be passed to continue. Staircase Appearance Staircases appear as stone stairways and are composed of three steps leading towards the right. They are not actually connected to any upper floor. Game information Staircases act as the end goal of every level in both Turnament games. In the first game, which is set in a castle scenery, it is implied that the player uses the stairs to walk up one floor after the other, and that every level acts as a separate floor. However, in the second, the staircases rarely fit their environment, as some levels are set in temples or even outdoors. Here, it is not implied that Rust Bucket goes up a floor every level, as the character instead leaves the level using a parachute upon reaching the end staircase. This parachute animation is the same that the villagers use to leave the level once being rescued by the player. Although green knights can do a lot of things like Rust Bucket, they are unable to finish a level for the player and will instead bump against the staircase like if it was a wall. Trivia *Wooden crates makes same noise when they are moved, as when Rust Bucket is pushed by Statues. *As of Rust Bucket Update 3, wooden crates were overhauled. They were no longer indestructible and could be broken with fire or explosions. Their colour palette was also changed to better match the one of all other inflammable wooden objects in the game (wooden keys, shields and living stumps). Because of these changes, all crates in the 6th level of the game were swapped from wooden to stone. RustBucket_crate.png|The wooden crate's first design RustBucket_crate_2.png|The design overhaul *It is possible to have two coins in the same tile by rescuing villagers or killing enemies which drop coins at the same place. In that situation, going on the tile will only make the player pick up one of the two coins, and they will have to move away and back on the same tile again in order to pick up the second coin. RustBucket_coin_stack.png|Two coins on the same tile *The breaking particles of a treasure chest shown when opening one which contains a weapon features some teeth, which can normally only be seen on mimics. The only difference between the breaking particles of a normal chest and a mimic is the mimic's tongue, which does not appear in the breaking animation of a chest. RustBucket_chest_fragments.png|The breaking particles of a treasure chest, with teeth solely seen on the mimic *The fact that goo tiles can be walked on by the player or enemies but can be swam through by crocodiles might indicate that the green goo is a non-Newtonian fluid. These fluids have uncanny viscosity properties and can react differently depending on the type of pressure applied to them. For example, they can be walked on but a fast-moving object can sink in them. References Category:Interactive objects Category:Coins Category:Lists